The Game of Cinders
by Madame Hisakata
Summary: Based mostly on Hunger Games and City of Ember, but has hints of Running Man in it. It revolves around the fighting of 12 kids who all have committed crimes. There is more to this "game" than just fighting. A SYOC story. Submissions are open. 2 of 6 girls are taken. 1 of 6 boys are taken. R&R. Form on profile.


_So this is going to be a SYOC. I want deep characters, not dark characters. I want their emotions and appearances to be real. Have you ever seen a 5 foot 17 year old girl with platinum blonde hair that goes to her waist with bright blue eyes and pale skin who is always joyous. I don't think so. And if you have, you are one lucky S.O.B. because that is a once in a lifetime sight._

_I want characters who will bring problems to the board, but problems they could grow with and work out as the story progresses._

* * *

The footsteps echoed down the hallway. His heavy boots landed with a thud each time one of them hit the stone titles below. He walked with such pace that he almost appeared as a blur to the people he passed. He finally came to a swift stop in front of two large doors. He swung them open in one smooth movement and stepped into the room.

The room itself was a large one with dingy orange walls and perfectly stained wooden floors. It was circular with a part of the wall, across from the doors, made entirely of glass used as a window to look down on the town below. Sitting at a desk that stood in front of the window was a short pudgy man. He wore a dark brown suit that made him look like a used-car salesman. Yet his expression was defiantly not something to make fun of. He gave an expression that matched that of royalty. He was sitting on a pillar, metaphorically speaking of course.

"Sir," said the man with the heavy boots.

He bowed to the short man. It looked rather odd to anyone who did not know the two. The man with heavy boots was rather tall and muscular. He wore clothing covered in dirt making him look like some roughen. The pair was defiantly a strange match.

"Harold," said the short man called Sir.

Harold approached the desk, only to stop a couple feet away. Sir turned in his chair to face the window and turn his back to Harold.

"How is the production?" asked Sir.

"Finished," confirmed Harold.

Sir stood up, keeping his back to Harold. He let his arms hang, holding his hands behind his back like he was ready to pace. Yet he stood completely still. A smile appeared on his face, though Harold couldn't see it.

"Good, looks like we are ready to round up some subjects," said Sir.

* * *

So this story is sort of like Hunger Games in the fact that people are fighting for their lifes. But I like to think it is sort of a mixture of Running Man, Hunger Games, and City of Ember.

For the people who don't know what Running Man is, here is a short description. It is a 1987 movie based on Stephan King's 1982 novel of the same name. It features Arnold Schwarzenegger. It is about a man who is framed for a massacre he did not commit. In order to get out and prove his innocence, he participates in a show called "Running Man", where convicts play for their freedom. Lots of death, sex, and cursing, which is why it is rated R. Good movie though as it looks into the minds of people and what they will lower themselves to in order to live.

v Read v

This story takes place in an AU of the movie, City of Ember. Long after Mayor Cole disappeared that one day, the next mayor found a way to keep the lights on. This mayor looks like a hero and the city flourishes. But there is a dark secret behind this mayor. He is a mere puppet to a man known only as Sir. Sir has ordered the building of an arena in what was once the wilderness. He commands the Mayor to order twelve kids to fight for their life in the arena. He says it is to help with the population seeing how the city's population increased majorly after the lights came back on permanently. But something doesn't add up. Especially seeing how all twelve kids have had issues with the law, all ranging from petty crimes like protesting to major thievery.

^ Read ^

Form on profile. Need 6 girls and 6 boys before I start. Not everyone can be a major criminal nor can they be a petty criminal.


End file.
